forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spellslayer
| used-by = Wizards | source = | rules = 2 ed. (Al-Qadim) }} Spellslayers were feared wizards in Zakhara who specialized in directly attacking the connection between another wizard and their magic, affecting or utterly eliminating their ability to harness their powers. Spellslayer was a wizard class kit for the Al-Qadim setting. Requirements The very nature of the skills and actions practiced by spellslayers only attracted chaotic-minded individuals who possessed dark hearts. Role Spellslayers served as hunters of other wizards. Though it was unknown by common wizards how they were able to accomplish it, spellslayers could prevent their targets from casting spells, rendering them virtually helpless. The secret of this power was fiercely guarded by spellslayers. It was rumored that any spellslayer about to divulge this secret was struck dead instantly. Other wizards in Zakhara mentioned spellslayers in the same manner that parents mentioned evil monsters to their children, though to speak ill of a spellslayer was to risk their wrath. Spellslayers were known to hire their services out to those willing to pay handsomely. Possessions Spellslayers could wear heavy armor than regular wizards without effecting their abilities. They could also use more weapons. Benefits Spellslayers became proficient in a wide range of spell-like abilities as they mastered their craft. Basic Abilities Detect magic: This power could be used three times per day. This was a useful tool since the location of the strongest magic in an area usually meant that was where a wizard was located. Spell Slay: This was the most dreaded power of a spellslayer. Any target unable to resist this attack was completely unable to use any of their spells for several hours or days depending on several factors including: the power of the spellslayer, the power of the target, and the target's general resistance. Targets could even be prevented from using their magic for weeks or months at a time in rare cases. Shield: This power could be used twice per day. Alter self: This power could be used once per day. Spellslayers used this to get closer to their targets. Blind: This power could be used once per day. Forget '': Spellslayers used this ability at will to hide their true identity from any wizard they attacked. Intermediate Abilities ''Scare: This power could be used once per day. Spellslayers often used it to further their nefarious reputation. Knock: This power could be used twice per day. There was no lock that could resist this power when used by a spellslayer. Fly: This power could be used twice per day. A useful powerful for entering areas that were difficult to access. Hold person: This power could be used three times per day. Detect scrying: Spellslayers could use this power at will. Most spellslayers would immediately seek anyone who dared to spy upon them. Wind blade: This power could be used once per day. This was typically used when no other weapons were available. Avert evil eye: This power could be used three times per day. This powerful was particularly useful since spellslayers had a higher chance of attracting the evil eye. Advanced Abilities As spellslayers gained advanced mastery over their craft they could add the following abilities to their repetoire: armor, chill touch, friends, jump, spider climb, taunt, darkness, 15' radius, detect invisibility, shatter, strength, cool strength, float, sand jambiya, sand quiet, and wind shadow. These powers could be used once per day. When gaining access to these abilities a spellslayer could instead choose to augment any one of his previous skills so that they could use it more often. Hindrances Despite their numerous spell-like abilities, spellslayers were not capable of casting spells. They were also unable to use magic items that could be used by wizards, except for enchanted weapons and armor. A spellslayer who was part of an organization was required to follow all mandates and orders without question, similar to the behavior of holy slayers. Appendix Notes References Category:Zakharan kits Category:Wizard kits Category:Kits Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Wizards